My Enemy, My Love
by Barbara-Marie
Summary: Two mortal enemies are thrown together by a cruel twist of fate. Now they have to set all differences aside in order to survive in a strange and hostile land. How will they deal with their strange new emotions? Sess-Kag
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing… nothing you hear? Well… maybe a plot or two but the rest belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Ahh… how cruel is life?

* * *

Chapter 1: _Fated Allies_

The gentle breeze that blew into the village, stirred the makeshift curtains over the small windows as it passed through the bustling streets. It continued through the stalls erected in the town square and kept its steady path towards the open fields, where it danced in merry circles around the few huts that dotted the peaceful countryside. It played particular havoc with the cloaks of the two girls who walked down the long dirt track, toward the busy marketplace. They giggled as they tried to hold the billowing folds in place, only to have the next gust of wind pull them free from their grasps. Finally giving up, they allowed the heavy material to dance behind them on the tail of the happy wind.

"Most blessed are we, on this beautiful morn." Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Kagome smiled as she enjoyed the cooling sensation of the gusty breeze against her warm cheeks.

She heard a sigh from the small girl beside her. "Aye, tis quite a perfect day."

Kagome placed her arm over her cousin's shoulders and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Mayhap a sign cousin, of better things to come cousin."

"Oh Kagome" Saraiya looked up at the older girl hopefully. "I wish it were true. We have much, I know, for which to be grateful but I sometimes cannot help wishing that an end would come to these senseless wars and attacks."

"I know Saraiya. Tis not wrong for ye to feel as ye do. We all want the same." She gave the girl's shoulder another encouraging squeeze then dropped her arm to grab her hand as she quickened their pace. "Come, a beautiful morn is ours to enjoy. On such a day, let us not feel bad but smile and enjoy our gift."

Her cousin nodded and smiled happily as they entered the bustling crowds of the town square. They walked among the people, smiling and waving at those they knew. Occasionally, they stopped to converse with an acquaintance before pursuing their purchases. An hour later, they stood beside a silk stall, fawning over the delicate cloths of various shades. They stared in awe as they watched the light shimmering across a certain purple fabric and gasped as it turned a brilliant shade of pink under the sun's bright rays. The stall owner smiled at the wonder on their faces, having seen this reaction many times already. The fabric was a new creation that only arrived this morning and so far, its popularity was astounding. He stepped forward ready to comment when a sudden noise in the distance drew his attention.

Kagome frowned as her senses flared. She turned her head and scanned the surrounding area, searching for something she knew was not there. It was still far away but approached at great speed. With a rising sense of urgency, she turned to the small girl beside, grabbing her shoulders as she stared at her intensely.

"Saraiya, tis of great importance that ye listen carefully, understand?"

Saraiya felt fear creep into her as she nodded, concerned by her cousin's serious tone and expression. As Kagome opened her mouth to speak, a loud gong rang in the distance, sending everyone around in the marketplace into frantic activity. Kagome's eyes never left the little girl's.

"Saraiya, ye must run home quickly. Do ye hear me? Do not to stop or look back. Understand? Tis important for ye to do exactly as I tell ye."

Saraiya nodded her head silently, her eyes wide with fear. She didn't want to leave her cousin behind to face the monsters alone but knew that she would only be a hindrance if she stayed.

Sensing her thoughts, Kagome smiled at her reassuringly before pulling her into an embrace. She ignored the people rushing about in panic, occasionally bumping them, and concentrated on her cousin.

"Do not fear for me Saraiya. Very soon, the others will arrive but ye must be safe or I cannot keep my mind on the task." She smiled as her cousin nodded again. "Good, now go and remember, do not look back."

Her heart tugged as she watched a tear run down the child's smooth cheek. She bent her head to kiss Saraiya's forehead before stepping back and sending her a firm look.

"Go!"

With that, the frightened young girl took off at full speed. Kagome stood in the middle of the frantic crowd, ignoring their shoves and bumps as her eyes locked on the running figure until it disappeared out of sight. Satisfied, she released a sigh and turned as the first monster flew over the rooftops nearby. In a movement so fast that it was barely discernable to the eye, she dropped her black cloak and pulled a large golden bow from her back. In the same blurring speed, she nocked it and sent it flying into the demon before it had a chance to hit the ground.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watched his youkai swarming the streets of the village. In no time at all, they filled the entire square, wreaking havoc in their wake. His cold face displayed nothing of his thoughts as hatred boiled in his veins. 'Finally, I will be rid of these damned creatures.' He watched the carnage spreading its bloody mess into the tiny streets and pathways. Huts flared as fire attacks rained upon them. A cruel smirk graced his lips as he felt a deepening sense of satisfaction to finally see revenge brought to his enemies. 'Yes… today their deeds are paid in full.'

Suddenly, a movement in the distance caught his eye. The cold smirk left his face, quickly replaced by look of pure hatred. A hiss escaped his lips as his eyes locked on a small figure across the other side of the square. The gold bow in her hands and the clothing she wore told him she was one of them, the ones who murdered his family in cold blood. A ferocious roar filled the air as he raced across the square towards her, watching as she sent another of his youkai to oblivion. As he neared, he was surprised to see her run with inhuman speed across the open area and disappeared before his very eyes. He stopped dead in the middle of his race and growled angrily. 'Damned creatures and their tricks.' As his eyes scanned the surrounding buildings and found not a trace or scent of her, his anger grew increasingly until something caught his attention. His cold smirk returned as he watched a group of girls racing with the same rapid speed, along a dirt road towards the burning town. 'Never mind' he told himself as his eyes took in the large gold bows in their hands. 'They will do just fine.' Growling deeply, he raced across the distance that separated them.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome came from her transfer and rolled on the ground before coming to a stop, feet planted in a battle stance as her gaze swept the area. She went straight into action, firing at the rampaging beasts with incredible speed and precision. They howled and glowed with a strange light before bursting into dust. As the particles drifted to the ground, she swung instantly and sent another arrow at a youkai attacking some children. Her anger rose, intensifying the power of the strike. As the arrow hit its mark, the following explosion spanned out to wipe out the beasts beside it. She gasped and spun suddenly, feeling a presence close behind her. Her hand drew the blade from her belt in one swift motion and sent the creature to oblivion. She slung her bow over her shoulder and placed the dagger back in its sheath. Her hand went instantly to the small sword at her side. She removed it in time to ward off the next beast that attacked her.

Several more minutes passed of frantic battling. Kagome looked around her in despair at the carnage wreaked by the creatures. Her heart ached as she stared at the dead and broken bodies that littered the ground, oozing their red liquid onto the surface of the cobbled paths. A sudden painful sensation racked her body and she gasped in shock as she fell to her knees. 'Margarai!' A tear welled in Kagome's eye as she felt the life of her sister fade away. With a wild scream, she ran in the direction of her fallen comrade. Her actions uncalculated, she slashed angrily at anything that stood in her path, making short work of a number of savage youkai. As she rounded the corner, her eyes widened at the sight that met them. In the middle of the square, stood the most awesome demon she had ever laid eyes on. His power was so great that it suffocated her from the great distance between them. Her eyes moved to the figures lined before him. Her four sisters all knelt beside the dead body of Margarai, snared in the power of the beast that held them captive. The silver haired demon lifted his hand and raised Gaia in the air. Kagome watched in horror as the girl grabbed her throat in a struggle for breath. A wave of pure anger swept through her as she lifted her bow from her back swiftly, having it nocked and lined for the shot in no time.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

A sudden chill of apprehension raced up Sesshoumaru's spine. He stilled and turned his head, his eyes widening as he saw the large gold bow pointed his way. Just as the hand released, a blur of white smashed into the side of the girl holding the bow. A second later, the gold arrow flew by, grazing Sesshoumaru's cheek. He released the breath he unconsciously held and quickly searched around for the troublesome girl. He growled in irritation as he realised that she'd managed to slip away again. 'Damn her!' he snarled as he turned back to the four women before him. He had been savouring the pleasure of slowly ending their lives, feeding off the fear he sensed from each of them. Now, he would end it quickly with no more play. He'd had enough. 'And when I am done here, I will find her and make her sorry.' He turned his cold hard stare back to the women before him and smirked as their eyes widened. They knew their time had come and once again he savoured their fear. Lifting his hand, he extended his claws and rushed forward, finishing the job with efficient speed.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome struggled under the heavy weight of the youkai that lay dead on top of her. She grunted as she gave him one last shove and slid out from beneath him. She looked around the half burned hut that they landed in, gagging on the thick smoke that filled the air. She tried to move toward the window and stopped as a sudden pain shot through her side. A hiss escaped her as she lifted her hand to gingerly feel the spot that the youkai had smashed into. Taking a deep breath she braced herself as she turned to leave from the back door, with the intention of sneaking around the side for a surprise attack. As she slid along the back wall, an overwhelming pain and emotion hit her, bringing her to her knees once more. A mournful cry escaped her lips as tears of sadness ran down her face.

"No!"

Kagome dropped her face to the ground, her fists pounding the dirt angrily. All her sisters were gone, all of them. She released another scream that was half anger and half despair as she raised herself to her feet, hatred coursing through her veins.

"It is time for ye to die, monster!" she swore angry vengeance on the one who took their lives as she nocked her bow once more.

"I doubt it."

Kagome froze as hot breath swept along her neck, sending goose bumps over her skin. A trickle of fear raced up her spine as she felt the heat of his body close behind hers. Before she had a chance to react, his arm snaked out and grabbed her waist, pinning her to his chest. She tried to raise her power level in a desperate attempt for freedom but found his overwhelming energy suppressing it.

Sesshoumaru's grin was pure evil as he tightened his grip on the tiny waist, anchoring her body more securely to his. He had to be careful with this one; she was much quicker than the others. He would enjoy killing her for she had wasted many of his demons. He would torment her first then satisfy his bloodlust. He brought his face close to her, nuzzling her neck in an intimidating manner as he spoke in a low menacing voice.

"Now you will suffer for what you and your kind have done."

He tried hard to ignore the fact that her scent pleased his senses. He focused instead on the foul deeds of her people, bringing his anger into play.

"We have done naught but defend ourselves!"

His rage was fast taking control and his grip on her waist became merciless. "How dare you lie to me, vile wench? I witnessed with my very eyes, the cruel deaths my family suffered and you would stand here denying this?"

Kagome's own temper rose at the accusation. No matter how her people tried to make the youkai understand, they still wouldn't listen to reason.

"Then kill me and be done. Tis what ye desire, after all."

A sudden shift in the earth had them struggling to stay on their feet and Sesshoumaru's grip on Kagome slackened, allowing her to slip from his grasp. He growled and tried to grab her again, feeling frustrated as she suddenly disappeared. He cursed the creature and her tricks, darting of in the direction of her scent when the earth finally settled.

Kagome breathed slowly, masking her presence as she hid from her enemy. She watched him race down the street and stop in the centre of the burnt huts. As he looked around in search of her, she silently lifted her bow and aimed.

Sesshoumaru heard a whistling sound and only just jumped back in time to avoid the glowing arrow. He sprang instantly in the direction it came from and seconds later Kagome came flying through the air to land heavily on the dirt. He was surprised to find her on her feet when he raced after her, with barely a sign of discomfort from his harsh treatment. Her sword swiped at him, slashing open the front of his shirt. He growled as he faked a lunge to the left and quickly turned back with his demonic speed, crashing into her side so her body flew a couple of feet before hitting the dirt again. He was on top of her instantly, surprised to find her feet against his chest, sending him flying through the air. He crashed with a large thump and before he could recover, her sword thrust into his shoulder.

Kagome almost jumped at the massive howl he released but her fears were soothed by the fact that she knew he couldn't move. She had him pinned with the powers in her sword. She didn't know why she didn't just kill him with the first thrust. If she had applied enough of her power, she could have done so despite his obvious strength. Never had she seen a demon able to contain five of her people at one time. She reached to her belt for the little dagger, avoiding the eyes of the creature before her. As much as she felt hatred towards him, she still hated having to kill him. Killing always left her with a bad taste in her mouth. However, she knew it was necessary and most important that she do so. This demon was easily the most dangerous she had ever come across and it was imperative that he not be allowed to wreak more havoc on the earth. She released the dagger and lifted it slowly.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully, his face carefully hiding the shock he felt. He, Sesshoumaru was about to die at the hands of this despicable thing, a thing that he had no name for. What was she? He cursed inwardly, not allowing her one sign of his frustrations. He would not give her the satisfaction. As she lifted her hand with the deadly little dagger, he held his breath, waiting helplessly for the final blow.

Kagome gathered her energy as her right hand brought the dagger into position. She steadied herself by holding the embedded sword with left hand as she prepared to strike. Suddenly, the earth shifted with a tremor of greater force than previously. It threw her a couple of feet back, taking the sword from the youkai's shoulder. Her eyes never left him as she flew a few feet away and landed heavily on her back. 'If I survive this, I will be so bruised that I will not be able to sit or lie down for a week.' She lay on the ground for several moments, unable to move due to the force of the tremor. She noticed that the youkai was in the same dilemma.

Sesshoumaru kneeled on the ground, trying to stop his body toppling forward further. The violent shaking and the pain in his right shoulder made this quite a feat. He cursed the woman more. She was much more troublesome than he had expected. 'As soon as I am free to move, this ends.' Several minutes later, the shaking subsided. With a satisfied smirk, he lifted himself from the ground, stopping suddenly and blinking as she suddenly vanished. His growl filled the air as he ran down the street, pursuing her scent.

She lured him, smiling as she hid inside the debris of a half burnt house and waited. She watched him appear, carefully lowering her heart rate and masking her presence. She could see him looking around warily and sniffing at the air. She held herself still, waiting patiently as he slowly drew near, his eyes darting around searching. As he approached the window nearest her, she stepped back in line with its opening, dropping into attack stance. Kagome waited til he stood, outlined in the centre of the half burnt frame before launching herself with great speed at his large form.

Sesshoumaru had little time to react before the small, lithe frame collided with his. The breath left him as he crashed to the ground, her body covering his instantly and her legs tightly straddling his hips. He looked up at her as he felt the tip of her knife puncture the skin on his throat. The anger in her eyes caused his breath to catch. Her face lowered until it was mere inches from his and her mouth opened to speak… when suddenly she froze. He too felt the eerie creep of sensations brushing over his skin. The sounds of battle that raged in the distance came to an abrupt end, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. It was as if all of nature feared for its existence.

Kagome lifted her head, keeping the knife firmly in place as she looked around. Her skin came alive, instantly sensitive to all around her as her senses stretched out to see what was beyond. An eerie feeling took hold of her, causing a gasp to escape her lips. Without realising, she slackened her grip on the knife, allowing the youkai beneath her some movement. She found herself falling backwards as he shifted position and quickly sat up. She dropped her knife to grab at both his shoulders, surprised to feel his arms about her waist, bringing her up to his chest.

Sesshoumaru didn't even realise that he held the girl close against him. He was too busy focusing on the disturbance in the distance. Whatever it was, its force was unimaginable and it swept towards them at an incredible pace. After a moment, his brain registered the body that shook slightly against his own. He became aware of the legs that clutched tightly around his waist and her deadly grip on his shoulders.

"What is it?" The whispered voice blew against his cheek, revealing fear in its tone.

His head turned slightly towards her, his golden eyes locking with her fearful gaze. "I have no idea."

His solemn voice ended as screams filled the air a short distance away, getting louder with the quick approach of the deadly force. The incredible wave of power swept towards them with increasing speed that that left little time to react. Without realising, Kagome wrapped her arms around the demon's neck as she watched a murky wall coming towards them like a giant tidal wave. Sesshoumaru barely noticed this, sitting frozen as fear overwhelmed his senses. They watched in horror as it destroyed everything it touched, hearing the agonised screams of those that fried beneath its blazing intensity. Kagome gasped and buried her face in the youkai's neck, pressing as close to him as she could while her heart pounded heavily with fear. Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around her, his own heart filling with trepidation. 'I am to die within the arms of my mortal enemy' he thought as he buried his face in her shoulder. He was surprised to find that his anxieties were somewhat comforted by the close contact and the scent that rose from her body. His arms tightened, drawing her more firmly against him as he waited for the searing pain strike. Kagome tensed as she felt a swirling power envelope them. Her heart pounded crazily, causing physical pain in her chest. She mewed in fright when she felt the energy intensify, preparing herself for agony.

After a moment or so, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, blinking slightly at the glowing energy surrounding them. Slowly lifting his head from the soft curtain of hair, he looked around at the deep purple wall, wondering if they were in the plains of death. If so, why had they not experienced the intense pain that caused the others to cry out? Or had they? All he had felt was the charge of energy surrounding them. Suddenly another thought came to mind. 'If we are indeed perished, why am I still holding her? She feels so warm and real.'

As his thoughts circled, Kagome slowly lifted her head, not knowing what to expect. She was surprised to find the dark purple barrier, thinking how pretty the murky grey energy looked from inside. The warm body beneath her shifted slightly bringing her from her musings. She turned her head and looked at the demon who was but a breath away from her face. She was surprised at how real he felt and wondered if they were somehow caught in void together. 'Great, that's all I need, to traverse the wastelands of nothing with my worst enemy forever. Is this our punishment?'

Sesshoumaru turned his face and found his nose against hers. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, checking for signs of shock. She appeared mildly dazed but aside from that seemed quite normal. He frowned, wondering why he was bothering. 'She is after all, your enemy.'

"Where are we?"

The softly whispered words caused her breath to dance against his lips. He turned his head away from the strange sensation and glanced again at the purple shield, wondering why he wasted his time like this instead of ending her miserable life. Her shocked and distracted stated provided the perfect opportunity. However, despite this thought, he found himself incapable of movement. Perhaps it was shock that rendered him motionless, he had not idea but for some reason, he couldn't do what his mind screamed for him to do. He couldn't kill her. To his surprise he found himself answering her question.

"We seem to be inside some sort of energy shield. Aside from that, I have no idea."

"What do ye think is the fate of the others?"

The fear in her voice tugged at his heart, causing a surge of irritation to rise within him. "I can't sense anything past the barrier."

His heart lurched as she buried her head against his neck and shivered. He was amazed at her reaction, remembering how bravely she faced him and his youkai in battle. Even at the moment when death was upon her, she still did not display any fear seeming instead to calculate her situation. Now, she sat shaking in his arms, totally giving in to her emotions. He wondered why before acknowledging the fact that he too, was not behaving as he normally would.

The silence stretched for a moment then they both stiffened as the barrier suddenly disappeared. A gasp of horror escaped their lips at the sight that greeted them. They sat in the middle of nothing. All that was left of the land and people on it was a black charred surface that stretched as far as the eye could see, accompanied by the most horrendous smell of cindered corpses and wood.

Sesshoumaru gagged as the smell hit his nose. He grabbed the girl closer to him, burying his nose in her hair once more. He pressed more firmly into her as the smell continued to permeate his senses. His mind reeled at what he saw.

Kagome didn't register the youkai pressing into her neck or his deathly hold on her body. In fact, it probably leant her comfort as the shocking sight left her completely dazed. 'Gone… everything is… gone.' Her eyes slowly scanned for remains. 'Not even that, no remains, just ashes.'

"We have to leave."

Sesshoumaru mumbled the words against her neck, convincing himself that the only reason he took her with him was to act as a buffer against the thick, foul stench. He felt her nod and instantly lifted himself from the ground, easily bringing her with him as he stood to his feet. He waited for her to remove her arms and legs from around him but she stayed still, continuing to stare with glazed eyes at the emptiness around them. He struggled with indecision then finally a sigh, realising that she wasn't going to move. 'I need her close' he reasoned as he barely suppressed a wave of nausea and dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. He quickly summoned his energy to form a cloud beneath his feet and they floated into the air. He kept his nose buried deeply in her hair as they sailed through the sky. 'At least her scent will keep the stench at bay.' Shrugging off the thought, he concentrated his energy into speeding up their flight. The sooner they were out of the burnt desert the better.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Two hours later, they finally sailed towards a line of trees and shrubbery. Sesshoumaru sighed with relief as he lifted his head and breathed freely for the first time since taking flight. The devastation and the length of its span astounded him. The destructive energy had carried its fury for thousands and thousands of miles. He had spent the last couple of hours, stretching his senses far and wide to discover if any other sign of life existed but… there was none. With a heavy heart, Sesshoumaru realised that there was nothing left of the Lands Of West. He was pretty certain that the forests below were that of the Lands Of East. He flew on, looking for an appropriate place to land. So far the only thing he saw was a thick unwelcoming jungle and he had no wish to seek rest there.

Sesshoumaru shifted in his sitting position and adjusted the girl in his lap. Standing had become impossible as soon as she fell asleep so he had opted to sit in a cross-legged position, holding her sleeping form against his chest. Her legs remained locked around his waist as did her arms, about his neck. He now uncrossed his legs in an attempt to ease his stiff joints. A little moan of protest escaped her lips as her comfortable position was disturbed. Sesshoumaru shifted her around until she settled against him with a sigh, wondering again why he was bothering with her. She had caused him nothing but trouble this day plus the fact that she was his enemy should have been enough to have him tossing her from his cloud to her death. 'Why don't you just throw her now and be done with it?'

Hard as he tried, he couldn't find an answer to his question or the will to do as his mind suggested. Again, he blamed the shock of the destruction to his home, ignoring the strange comfort that came for her presence. Eventually he gave up trying to figure it out, deciding instead to study her while she slept. He wondered again, what kind of creature she was. Her scent told him that she wasn't human, nor was she any demon he knew of. Her race was a mystery that had baffled the youkai of their lands to no end. None knew who her people were, just what they were capable of and even that he realised, was highly understated. The skills she displayed during combat were awesome and he was now surprised that he had caught the others so easily. He studied her face carefully, noting the ethereal beauty of her perfect features. The others too, had held such beauty and he'd sensed their awesome powers. He could only put it down to the speed of his attack, which must have caught them off guard, allowing him to imprison them by containing their energy.

He sighed and shifted his gaze from her face, noting in surprise that the landscape below was changing. The dark, uninviting woods gave way to a more picturesque forest, with several clearings dotted here and there. Sesshoumaru's eyes passed over them, searching for something in particular. As inviting as those grassy patches looked, he knew these lands were very dangerous and he wouldn't take the risk of exposing them to anything unnecessary. He needed to rest too. His body was worn and his head grew heavier by the second. With a sigh of relief, he lowered the cloud towards a set of caves he spotted in the distance. He stretched his senses out, feeling for any possible danger, grateful to find that everything was peaceful. He traversed the large stone surfaces, searching for best place to rest. Finally spotting an opening, high above the others, he sailed into its entrance and lowered the cloud to the floor. He looked at the girl in his arms again then brought his legs beneath him, in an attempt to rise to his feet. The movement seemed to rouse her and she went into immediate action.

Kagome raised her head, slightly disorientated and stilled as she saw the silver tresses not far from her nose. She swung her head round and looked into an intense golden gaze. Her senses raced as his demonic aura penetrated her sleep-hazed mind and she pushed against his chest, rolling backwards out of his arms. She rolled over completely until she stopped, crouched on the floor before him. Her hand went instantly to her blade and she lunged at him, swiping close to his throat.

With a growl of irritation, Sesshoumaru rolled to the side and onto his feet in one graceful movement. No sooner had his feet touched the floor, she was on him with her blade held ready. He thanked his stars for her sleep-laden efforts because he didn't have the strength to put up a serious fight. He had to finish this quickly before either of them ended up hurt. Again, his mind questioned his actions but he had not time to ponder it he braced himself for the next strike. He warded off her quick jab at his chest, thrusting a foot behind her own as he shoved her backwards. He didn't give her a chance to recover, falling straight down with her and pinning her body beneath his. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he glared angrily into her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The harshly spoken words broke through the haze that clouded Kagome's mind and she stilled beneath him. Her memories suddenly returned and she gasped as the carnage played back in her mind. 'Gone, everything and everyone, gone.'

Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly now that her movements ceased. He watched her face as the memory of their experience came back to her. The look of hopeless despair returned and she stared into nothing. With a sigh, he rolled off her and sat up, noting that she continued to stare unseeingly at the grey stone above.

"We should get some sleep. I have no idea what we will face tomorrow. We're now in the Lands Of East." He paused as he heard her shocked gasp and looked at her gravely when her question reached his ears.

"Why? Why are we here?" The look he gave her sent a chill up her spine and she drew a shaky breath as she waited for his reply.

His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "The Lands Of West no longer exist."

An eerie silence filled the cave; the only thing heard was the shallow breathing of its two occupants. Sesshoumaru could sense her rising distress and wanted no part of it. He rose and walked outside, jumping the huge distance to the ground in search of firewood.

Left alone, Kagome gave in to the despair that filled her soul. She turned to the side and curled herself into a tight ball as the tears flowed down her face. She had nothing. Everyone was ripped from her life in one single instant, her family, her friends and her home. All she had left was a youkai whose sole purpose in life was to destroy her. Her body shook more violently as the hot tears slid down her face. 'Saraiya…'

Sesshoumaru entered the cave and was assailed with the heavy scent of tears. He looked at the girl's tightly curled body as it shook violently, omitting no sound despite the agony of despair that racked her small frame. He turned away, depositing the pile of wood he gathered before grabbing a couple. He arranged them inside a circle of rocks that he laid on the stone surface. As hard as he tried, he couldn't shut out the waves of misery that poured from the girl behind him and he took a deep breath, attempting to focus his thoughts on the fire he was making. Night would come soon and the temperature would drop. He'd need to have this going or they would spend many uncomfortable hours inside the cold, dark space. Five minutes later, he settled back on his heals and stared at the roaring flames, glad of the warmth that permeated the chill air around him. He turned to the girl, finding her still in her curled position on the floor. Her tears had not relented but continued at the same steady pace. He sat there a moment, intent on ignoring her distress but he found this impossible as a lump rose in his throat. The tiny noises she made tugged at his heart and he longed to make her stop crying. His own loss suddenly hit him and a feeling of emptiness settled in his heart. He wasn't sure if that was the reason but he found himself struggling against his earlier resolve.

After staring at her a moment more, he finally shuffled his way across the short distance that separated them, pausing beside her with a look of uncertainty. After a second more, he reached out and gathered her into his arms, unsure of why he was doing so. At first she resisted then finally relaxed into him, her arms encircling his waist as she buried her face in his neck. He wrapped both arms around her firmly as he leaned back into a half reclining position against a large rock, cradling her in a comforting embrace. He tried to rationalise his actions as his hand gently stroked her hair. Had he himself, not tried to do exactly what the murky vapour had done? His sole intent today was to wipe out her entire village and yet… here he sat, comforting her as she cried over her loss. Her sobs grew louder as she lost herself to grief and despair. His heart squeezed painfully and a hot tear slid down his cheek. In surprise, he lifted his finger and touched the wet drop, staring at it in wonder. He had never shed a tear in his life and often thought he was incapable of it. His arm dropped back around her and he squeezed her body closer, burying his face in her hair. He held her shaking body as more tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

**

* * *

AN:** Hey guys, I know a lot of you are probably wondering what the hell I'm doing, starting another story when I'm so slow in updating the current ones. (sighs) Well, truth is I just couldn't contain this one. Usually, I'd push the idea aside for later and just keep notes but this story really bugged me. It nagged at me all day until I had no choice but to write it. Well, I hope you all forgive me and that you all like it. And don't worry cause I'm already halfway through the third chapter of When Two Paths Entwine. So, in another day or so that should be up. Well folks, I'll see you all next chapter 

Babs


	2. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 2: _**A Rude Awakening**_

The innocent chirp of many birds sang its way into the quiet interior of the cave, echoing faintly in the darkness. The young woman stirred as the sound filtered through her dream-hazed mind. Her brain registered the soft warmth pressed against her, as it did the steady rise and fall of the pillow beneath her head. 'Tis a dream.' She sighed and snuggled closer then stilled, her eyes snapping open as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. For several seconds, she dared not breath as she stared at the beautiful but deadly face of the demon that had become her village's worst nightmare. That thought brought back a series of memories from the previous day. Kagome blinked as tears welled in her eyes, followed by the hollow aching of her heart. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, attempting to gain control. The nightmare closed in on her as pictures of the horror that wiped out her home, forced their way into her mind. 'What am I to do now?' She opened her eyes and looked again at the demon beside her. She couldn't believe that she was lying there with him, the one who brought so much suffering to her and her people. 'I should hate you.' However, she couldn't find the desired emotion as she continued to study him. 'How can someone so evil be so beautiful?' His overall appearance was breathtaking, with his impressive height and bearing, the well-toned muscular body, all combined with the striking perfection of his face. Her gaze wandered over his regally arched brows, the dark lashes that fanned his pale, unblemished cheeks and continued down to linger on the full, sensual lips. 'No man should look so.' With a sigh, she drew her eyes away and carefully slid out from beneath his arm. She made her way quietly towards the cave's entrance. She could smell the water from a nearby stream and fully intended to make good use of it. The need to distance herself from the disturbing presence drove her quickly from the dark hollow and she jumped the long distance to the forest floor. She landed on the soft grass below, looking back up at the great height to the entrance. 'He certainly chose well.' A frown marred her brow as she realised her thoughts. She did not want to admire this creature. He was her enemy and she had no idea of his feelings towards her. Would he be the deadly aggressor once again, in the light of a new day? The thought nagged at her mind. Though she felt no love for him, she held no desire to continue their fight. The previous day had provided more death than she could deal with in a lifetime. She made her way to the stream, weaving carefully through the trees as she tested the air around her for possible danger. Much to her relief, she reached the cool waters without trouble, nor could she sense any immediate threat. Quickly shedding her clothes, she dived into the soothing waters, shivering in reaction to the cold. After several minutes of washing her body and hair, she walked from the stream and stood on the bank, calling forth a spell that sent a gush of warm wind that dried her instantly. She picked up her clothes from the ground, studying their soiled and bloodied appearance. Within minutes, they were transformed to their original state. With a smile, she stepped into them. She found a large rock nearest to the water and sat down. Fishing through her pocket, she pulled out a comb and started to remove the knots from her hair. As her hands worked, her mind wandered, returning to a time long ago, when it all began.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome!"

She turned in the direction of the call, spying her sister further up the mountainside. With a big smile, she scrambled up the rocky terrain until she stood beside the older girl, looking up at her innocently.

Margarai sighed as she knelt beside her. "How many times have we told you Kagome, you cannot run off by yourself? It is too dangerous."

She hung her head in shame, knowing the truth of the girl's words. "I am sorry Margarai. The hills were so beautiful, I could not resist."

She was suddenly scooped into the warmth of her oldest sister's embrace. "I understand sweetheart and I wish it was safe enough for you to explore but we must be sensible. You are still much too little to venture out on your own."

"I know."

She felt her sister's soothing hand on her head and was calmed by the gentle tone of her voice. "Come, the others are looking for you. It is almost time to leave."

The walked in silence for a moment as she wondered where they would head to this time. It seemed that most of her life consisted of them travelling from one place to another.

"Margarai…" she started hesitantly. "Why must we leave again? I like this place."

Her sister's sad expression made her heart weigh heavily. She knew that they all hated the sudden departures they were regularly forced to make.

"It is no longer safe here Kagome."

"Why Margarai? Why is it not safe anymore?"

Her sister suddenly stopped walking, bringing her own progress to a halt. Once again, Margarai was kneeling before her, holding her face gently in her hands.

"I know that there is much you do not understand little one and I realise that this must frustrate you, but you must believe me when I tell you that it is for your own good that you know nothing of it. It would only bring you more danger."

Once again confused, she nodded in acceptance, wondering how old she would have to be to finally learn of the dread, which ruled their lives. They found the others, at which point she was forced to endure a severe lecture. Gaia and Lucien were quite mad at her disappearance. She stood behind Margarai, trying to hide from the face of their anger. After what seemed an age, they were finally on their way. She stayed close to Aiyala, who smiled sympathetically at her sad face and made jokes to lighten the mood. She remembered walking for what seemed like days before they finally came to a small settlement. Clapping with joy, she expressed her desire to stay in the quaint little village. Her hopes were quickly dashed and she was left deflated by the news that they would only stay the evening. Aiyala scooped her into her arms and deposited her onto her back for the remaining trip. They had little problem finding shelter for the evening. The town's folk were greatly concerned for the sisters, travelling alone in such a dangerous place as the East. Many offers were made to them of permanent residence, all politely refused. The next day, as they walked towards the great forests, leaving the town far in the distance, Kagome voiced the question that plagued her since the previous evening.

"Why did we not take the offer of shelter?"

"The threat follows us still Kagome. Were we to stay, we would put all the innocents in danger." Gaia's firm tone brooked no argument.

She nodded sadly, angry again at the unknown menace that trailed at the edges of their lives. 'Why?' she wondered. 'Why is there always danger? Why must we always run instead of finding a place of our own?" She realised that there were many things beyond her understanding but she knew that somehow, she and her sisters were different from those that they encountered on their travels. She could not explain why, but she always felt it. Taking a last look at the little town she had grown quickly fond of, she waved a mental goodbye to yet another place that could have been her home. Her hand was grabbed and gently squeezed and she smiled up at Margarai's look of understanding. This was the sister she loved best. The one who cared for her as a mother does her child. She stayed close by Margarai's side the rest of the day until Aiyala's antics coaxed her from her sadness. By the time they settled in the evening, she was once more in good humour. She laughed at the games Aiyala and Kiri played on one another, while the other girls prepared the evening meal. Later that night as she lay in Margarai's arms, she looked up questioningly at the older girl.

"What is it little one?"

Reassured by her sister's soothing tone, she gave voice to her concerns. "Why have my memories not returned to me Margarai?"

She felt her sister's immediate tension. "You suffered a near fatal injury Kagome. You were lucky to recover from it."

"Do you think that I shall ever remember?"

Her sister held her close as she whispered soothingly. "It is probably best that you not."

Once again she was forced to accept this answer, forced to swallow her frustration.

"I know that this is not easy for you Kagome. We do what we must to keep you safe."

A multitude of questions formed in her young mind. Why was she in danger in the first place? Why would anyone want to hurt her? And what of their parents? No mention was ever made of their plight and though she held no memory of the people who were her mother and father, she missed them greatly. Her home and her past were a mystery that was not hers to reveal and this caused her much anguish. Especially at times when she would observe the interaction between the families they often stayed with. Their nomadic life disturbed her greatly too. She often wished she could stay and make friends with some of the children she met. Giving a small sigh of resignation, she snuggled against her sister's warm side as she sought comfort.

"Where are we going Margarai?"

She felt her sister's smile before her answer came. "That at least I can tell you little one. We are leaving the eastern lands. It is no place for a child such as you. We will find a home in the lands of West."

She felt the happiness rising inside her. "You mean a real home? To stay in forever?"

Her sister's laughter washed over her. She felt as though her heart would burst with happiness. Could she dare hope that this would come to be? She tucked the secret wish deep in her heart, along with the hope that soon, her dream would come true. Deciding not to tempt the fates too much, she quietly accepted her sister's assurance that things would work out for them. She closed her eyes and let the world drift away.

The next couple of months were hard for all of them. The journey proved quite taxing, with many perilous trails. They often encountered dangers in the form of one attack or another. Each time this occurred, she was rushed away by one of her sisters while the others stayed to take care of the problem. However, despite the constant obstacles thrown their way, they managed to make it over the steep mountain that separated the East from the West. Their journey had improved from that point on. The lands had seemed so beautiful, inviting almost in comparison to the harsh terrains and rocky hillsides they had previously travelled. She had no idea how long they journeyed but she knew that it was a considerable length of time. The moon had turned its cycle many times. Then came the day their lives had changed.

She'd wandered off again, not paying much heed to her whereabouts in her fascination of the forest around her. She moved from one plant to another, studying the intricate patterns and colours. Suddenly, a sound from a nearby bush caused her to jump. Her heart beat wildly as she stared at it, frozen to the spot. She wanted to move but her legs would not cooperate. A sudden movement from the bush, accompanied by a much louder sound drove her fear over the edge and with a small scream, she turned and ran back in the direction of her sisters. It took them some time to calm her enough to make sense of her words but eventually, four of her sisters ran off in the direction she indicated. A short time later they returned, carrying a small girl in their arms. As she studied the tiny, battered body, she realised that the child was about eight, the same age as her. Her sisters set about immediately to alleviate the child's suffering. That night, she lay in her blanket, her eyes never leaving the little form that was tucked in beside her, the girl who would become her very first friend.

The next morning they learnt that the girl's name was Narami. Narami told them of the attack, which had separated her from her family. Her mother and father had decided to go to the little village of Saiki to live closer to her father's aged mother. They were only a half-day away from the village when several large beasts came upon them. Her father tried valiantly to ward the creatures off but was no match for their sheer size and force. The last sight she had was of her parents being mauled as she was carried away by one of the large creatures. She had only managed to get free when another creature attacked the one carrying her. She described in detail the great beauty of this new creature. His silver-white hair and angelic features were that of an angel, she told them. After slaying her attacker, the creature had looked at her then turned to leave. In fright, she used the rest of her strength to crawl into a nearby bush and that was where they found her.

Her sisters decided to take the girl to the next village with them, in hopes that it was the one where her grandmother lived. They were greatly relieved to find that it was. It was with sadness and joy that the old one received the news they brought her. She welcomed her grandchild with open arms and invited the sisters to stay the evening. The evening had turned into many nights until the girls were asked to stay permanently.

Everything seemed to settle down nicely from there. She often wondered if it would stay this way but gratefully accepted what was handed to them. Her days were now filled with joy and more friends than she could ever imagine. The next couple of years passed with the swiftness of bliss. She and Narami were inseparable, often found terrorising the locals with their childish antics. They played and talked from the beginning of the day, right into the hours of darkness that heralded the time for sleep. Many threats of separation were made to the pair, who would only giggle and proceed to whisper. She could not remember a time when she felt this happy and prayed each night for it to remain so.

It was not until the coming of their womanly years that the differences started to show. She often wondered in the past, at the comments made of her sisters' ageless appearances. Now however, she could no longer set aside the fact that, for some reason, she and her sisters did not seem to age as all other humans did. She watched Narami's features alter many times over the years, most drastically after the birth of her fourth child. From then on, her friend seemed to slowly wither with each passing year. Before she realised it, Narami's daughter Suvi, was her new friend and they were the ones who were inseparable. She knew the villagers protected their secret. Many in the lands were prosecuted for witchcraft and had they been found, they too would be accused of such crimes. In return for the protection, they served the villagers well. No longer were there deaths from strange diseases, or plagues of insects to devour their crops. The village thrived, even in times where others fell to hardship.

In her mind, life could not be more perfect. However, as with all good things, the peace and contentment was soon to end. The first of the attacks were not of great concern. They did however establish her sisters as the village protectors. She watched in awe as they wielded their weapons against the creatures that ran rampant through the town square. In no time at all, the beasts were dead and the villagers were cheering loudly as relief filled the air. Unfortunately, these attacks became more frequent and soon a new anxiety settled over their haven. It was during one of these attacks that a very surprising incident occurred.

It came four years after Suvi's fifth baby was born. The little child followed her everywhere, much to the amusement of her sisters. Where she went, her giggling tail followed. She didn't mind however, finding the child's company quite refreshing. It was through Kagome that Saraiya learned most of her first lessons. They were out strolling through the fields, collecting herbs for the tonics and balms. She was rather engrossed in the extrication of a certain plant when a strange sensation crept down her spine. The feeling of foreboding that followed had her head up and her eyes scanning the surrounding area for her tiny companion. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Saraiya further down the grassy field. She opened her mouth to call to her but froze in horror as a huge wolf-like creature stepped out from the cover of the forest, not far from the young girl. Anxiety and fear clawed at her chest as she watched it's single-minded progress towards the unsuspecting child. The following moments passed as a blur that she could vaguely remember. As her mind struggled to work, her body went into action. She felt herself move and saw a blur of trees passing her. In the next instant, she had Saraiya in her arms and was rushing through the thick forest. She could hear the heavy steps of the animal in pursuit as well as its angry heaving breaths. With a quick decision that she barely registered, she was up in a tree, delivering the child safely onto a thick branch.

"Ye must stay here Saraiya. Do not make a noise. Do ye understand?"

The small child nodded in fright but sat still. Seeing that her instructions were heeded, she dropped back to the forest floor in time to see the creature appearing from behind the trees. She had no idea what she intended to do, all she knew was that she had to protect Saraiya. The creature paused, eyeing her menacingly before releasing a massive howl and lunging forward. The last thing she remembered was hearing the small, frightened cries of the girl in the tree before a huge light blazed out of nowhere, surrounding them completely.

She woke sometime later to a rather fuzzy head and the sound of hushed whispers nearby. She tried to ignore the haze of her mind and concentrate on what was being said. Unfortunately, her hearing was playing tricks on her and she only managed to catch snatches of the conversation.

"How is this possible? I thought…"

"I do not understand either… were contained… it cannot be broken."

"… there must be some explanation…"

"It matters not… make sure… does not happen… be in danger again."

She cursed her fluctuating senses and finally gave in to the need for sleep. From that time on, she noticed that her sisters watched her closely and began to realise why when she suddenly started displaying certain skills she had no idea she possessed. Her astonishing speed surprised them all. That was when her sisters decided it was time to make her aware of her powers and begin her training. She now understood that she was different to others around her. However, for reasons she couldn't understand, her sisters decided that it was best for her to remain uninformed of her past and the reason why they remained hidden in the tiny peasant village. She grudgingly accepted this, as there was little else to do. She kept herself busy with her training and when she wasn't doing that, she spent most of her time teaching the children. Life continued on as normal, the only difference was that now she too helped against the invading creatures that continued to plague them. They had managed quite fine, until the day of the accusation. The day the Lord of the Youkai's died and his son proclaimed death upon all in their entire village. Their leader had travelled into the youkai lands, in hopes of gaining peace for his people. His journey ended before he reached the castle gates and he was returned to the village, his head removed from his body. From then, the attacks had taken a turn for the worse.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sighed as she dragged her thoughts from the past. The strange hollow feeling stayed with her, leaving her empty and devoid of emotion. With a feeling of unreality, she walked back towards the cave, a shiver of apprehension crawling up her spine at the thought of facing her enemy once again. Where would she go? What would happen to her, now that she was all alone? She was too numb to feel the fear that she was sure lurked in her heart. She stopped at the foot of the caves and stared up. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off the ground, flying up to the opening in a swift, graceful leap. She landed quietly at the entrance, relieved to see the slumbering form of the silver-haired youkai. She knew an encounter was inevitable. She was glad however that it wouldn't happen just yet. She sat on the nearest stone and once again retrieved the comb from her pocket. Her hair was dry enough to tie back now. As she combed her silky tresses, her eyes wandered back to the beautiful creature that slept nearby. She could tell by his breathing and the rapid movements of his eyes that he was dreaming. She wandered what a creature such as he would dream of.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

He strode briskly through the halls, irritation plainly evident in each step. Reaching the large double doors at the end, he pushed his way through without a pause in his stride. His father turned to face him, a question in his keen glance.

"It is done."

He observed the look of satisfaction that passed over the older youkai's features. "Why do you care what becomes of these humans father? They are of little concern."

"It is not noble to use our powers against those that cannot defend themselves my son, and as the lord of the youkais it is my duty to make sure this law is upheld."

He knew that there was more than his father admitted but he realised that further explanation would not be forthcoming. With a small bow, he turned to take his leave but was halted by his father's voice.

"Who was it son?"

"They were tiger youkai."

Turning his head, he watched his father's eyes narrow and heard the puzzlement in his voice.

"Why? This does not make sense. The tigers have never before attacked a human."

"I agree father. None of it makes sense. The last attack came from the dragons, the youkai most tolerant of the human race. And as before, the lord has no knowledge of the events."

"Do you believe him son?"

He stared solemnly into his father's eyes. "Yes father. He spoke the truth."

His father's nod was his only response and judging from the distant look on the youkai's face, it was all he would receive. He continued on to the door, leaving his father to ponder on the mysteries that surrounded the string of attacks. His mind wondered back to the little child he had found in the clutches of the crazed tiger youkai. He was certain his father would have been angry that he left the child in the wilderness but he had no time for the pitiful creatures. He held no grudge against them, only mild distaste for their weak and pathetic forms. He quickly cleared the child from his mind as he sought out his chambers for a much needed rest. As he lay in his bed, thinking of the day's events, blackness overtook the room, slowly receding to allow the light of the brightly decorated banquet hall. His eyes swept the scene, recognising the day as the one his father took his human mate. He looked carefully at the rows of faces seated at the tables inside the large room. Many barely concealed the animosity they felt as they gazed upon the inferior race they were forced to consort with. An uneasy feeling grew inside him, reminiscent of many days since the announcement was made. 'Why is father doing this?' he asked the same question that plagued his mind for days. His answer came as he looked upon the smitten face of the of the youkai lord. Although it was totally beyond his comprehension, the human wench had managed to somehow ensnare his father's heart. He kept himself in the background that evening, warily awaiting any sign of trouble. He watched in particular, the table that seated his mother's family. Many of the aunts had expressed their disapproval on many occasions to his father and even now sat voicing their thoughts. He sighed again, not blaming them for their anger. It was virtually unheard of for youkai to mate with humans. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes and mind from the beginning of many problems to come.

His eyes opened and he stared at the heavy oak door of his father's chambers. He turned to look at the proud inu youkai beside him. His mother's brother, Karoku turned impatiently from the door, pinning him with his keen stare.

"You must talk sense into him Sesshoumaru. If he does not attend to the matters of the land soon, all will end in strife."

He sighed wearily, wondering what he could say to the youkai inside that would make a difference. Since the disappearance of his human mate, his father was a shell of his former self, refusing to leave the sanctuary of his room, full of the only memories he had of his missing love. There was no explanation for the disappearance. It seemed that the lady had simply vanished from the lands, with not a trace left behind. Reluctantly, he reached for the door and pushed it open. He hesitated a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dim room before walking in and closing the door firmly behind him.

"Father"

He approached the bed, noting the still figure that lay on top. No response came and he moved to sit on the edge of the soft mattress.

"Father, you must get up. The nobles are stirring and the trouble with the human village is worsening."

For a moment, silence was his only answer. He was about to attempt another plea, when the broken voice cut him off.

"I know not who my enemies are my son."

He sat baffled, puzzling over the meaning of those words. Who would dare defy his father? None he knew had the power to challenge him. Before he could enquire further, his father continued.

"My love is gone, and now they think to take the lands too."

"Who father? Who would do this?"

His father's hand grabbed his, holding it tightly. "You must take care son. Do not trust any, not one."

The apprehension inside him grew. He tried to get answers to the riddle but his father no longer wished to continue the discussion. He resigned himself to this and left the room promptly. As he traversed the hallways, his mind went through a quick succession of thoughts. One thing he knew for certain, it was now up to him to guard the West.

He reached the end of the hall and pulled the door open, stepping through immediately. His footsteps halted as he found himself outside their large mansion, looking upon the burning outer buildings. He squashed his rising panic and fear as he raced towards the royal suites.

'Father!' his mind chanted in rhythm with his wildly beating heart. He passed the slain bodies, crumpled in death and left to bleed inside the hallways. His mind barely registered his many aunts and uncles amongst them. 'What has happened here?' he wondered desperately as he neared his father's room. The smell of blood and death assailed him as he entered. He released a loud howl of anguish when he found the crumpled and lifeless form, lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. A sudden movement to his right caught his attention and he turned in time to see the dark form slipping from the room. Rage pulsed through his veins as he gave chase to the silent assassin. He was astonished by the speed that the creature possessed. After almost losing sight of it, he finally managed to corner it in the dojo. To his sheer astonishment, the black-garbed figure turned to reveal a woman of astonishing beauty. Even from the great distance that separated them, her unearthly charms showed clearly. Recovering quickly from his surprise, he launched his body forward, fully intent on destroying his father's killer. Once again, his body stilled in amazement as the woman suddenly ran forward and disappeared.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened suddenly and he looked at the ceiling of the cave. His heartbeat slowed then quickened again as he remembered the carnage of the previous day. He could not believe that it was all gone. Where had that energy come from? His mind went back again to his dream. The night of his father's death had plagued him since. He blamed himself. He should have been there to protect him. Again he felt hatred filling his insides, turning his emotions raw. The face of his father's assassin sat in his mind, tormenting him with her beauty. He rolled on his side and froze as he caught sight of the vision from his dream. Was he still in slumber? The vision looked so real. It suddenly shifted and raised its eyes to him. A slight scent tickled at his nose and brought forth more memories. His mind was numb with shock as realisation hit him. The girl he brought with him from the west was the same one that killed his entire family.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome felt a trickle of fear run up her spine. The look on his face made her want to take flight. She had listened to his mumbled words during sleep and held her breath when she realised that he was finally awake. She carefully avoided his eyes, staring into the fire with great interest. However, after a lengthy period of silence, her curiosity got the better of her. She slowly raised her eyes to find herself pinned by a stunned gaze. She watched as the shocked look quickly turned to one of hatred. Without any word of warning, he was upon her, throwing her roughly against the wall of the cave. Her instincts kicked in and she dropped gracefully to her feet. She barely had time to prepare herself before he struck again. She stepped quickly to the side and heard the loud smash from his impact with the wall. She darted across the opposite side of the cave, turning quickly to face him.

"Why are ye doing this?"

Although she had expected this reaction, she still couldn't help asking the question. Her answer was a massive roar as he rushed at her again. She somersaulted over his head and barely landed before she felt the sharp sting of his clawed hand on her back, sending her flying across the cave. She flipped herself round quickly, positioning her feet to land against the wall and propelled herself back, directly at him. Once again she repositioned her body so that her feet landed squarely against his chest. She fell to her feet and followed him to where he landed against far wall. As he slumped to the floor, she brought her small dagger from its niche and held it firmly against his throat.

"I do not want to hurt ye. This is senseless. Why do ye attack me now?"

The hatred burned from his glare and pierced her heart. She flinched at the anger in his voice.

"It was you that murdered my family!"

She blinked then stared at him in shocked silence.Unable to find her voice, she opted to shake her head in denial. She jumped as he roared angrily in her face; not realising that she had lowered her knife.

"Do not deny it! I saw you!"

"No!" she finally managed to yell out. "I did not do this!"

Her answer sent him over the edge. He threw her across the room and stood to his feet. Racing forward, he swiped his poison claw at her, missing her by inches. He jumped back, trying to avoid the solid blow of her foot to his chest. He staggered back several meters before he could regain his footing. When he finally stood firm on the floor, he looked around to find that she was gone. Before he could turn his head, another blow to his back sent him crashing face down on the floor.

Kagome pounced immediately but was astounded at the speed of his recovery. In the blink of an eye, he turned and grabbed her quickly descending body, pinning it to the ground beside him. She stilled to the claws that dug into her throat and felt her hand snatched roughly, efficiently removing her knife.

"Please… it was not I that slay yer family. Tis the truth."

His anger escalated further at continued denial. "I saw you, with my own eyes!"

She looked at him helplessly, her eyes begging him to believe. "I do not know what ye saw that day, but I swear to ye that is was not I. I admired your father. He protected the humans. I would never have hurt him… ye have to believe this."

As he stared down into her innocent eyes he suffered an agony of conflicting emotions. She spoke truth, of that he was certain and yet… how could he ignore the evidence that he himself had witnessed. He wanted to rip her throat to shreds and bring an end to the confusion that gripped him but as hard as he tried, he found it impossible to do so. Her innocence hung in the air between them, rendering him incapable of the violence he craved.

"You hide your lies behind your magic, thinking to fool me into believing. I will not!"

"I speak the truth! If I was who ye say, would I not have slain ye while ye slept?"

Her words brought pause to his anger. Once again, he found himself in confusion. He couldn't deny her words and again, he suffered the mental anguish of indecision. He stood to his feet, dragging her up by the throat. He glared at her then shoved her roughly towards the entrance of the cave.

"For that grace, I allow you yours. Get out."

She landed on her feet, her hand on her throat as she stared at him in surprise. "Ye want me to leave?"

"That is what I said. Now get out!"

"But… but ye cannot mean it… Where will I go?"

His anger took dominance once more. "I care not where you go! I want you out of my sight!"

"But… I am… all alone."

Her whispered words stirred an ache in his heart and he growled angrily at his weakness. He would not let her deceive her way into his sympathies. With another threatening roar, he lunged at her, claws extended.

"Get out!"

She jumped backwards a couple of paces but remained inside the cave, looking at him in desperation. "Please…"

He lunged again, this time making contact with her throat. He heard the searing of her flesh as the acrid smell rose to quickly fill the cave. His heart contracted as their eyes locked. Her stricken look brought a strange ache to his chest. She staggered back several paces, her foot coming to the edge of the platform. He watched as she teetered for several seconds, her eyes filled with hurt and bewilderment. As she finally fell backwards, he struggled with the urge to save her. He roared angrily, slashing at the walls of the cave. Small chips of stone flew about as he continuously raked his angry vengeance on the walls surrounding him. There was hardly a surface left unscarred by the time his anger abated. He was left with a dull ache in his chest as he struggled not to think of the girl who just fell to her death.

**

* * *

AN:** Well… I seem to be making an awful lot of apologies for my tardiness lately but unfortunately, time has been a scarce commodity. Anyway, the good news is that now, I should be able to provide a couple of chapters quite fast. We can only hope. 

My regular message to readers: if you'd like me to let you know when I update, then please leave your email address in your review. To those of you who are already receiving my alerts, you don't have to do this anymore. If you've left your email before and you're not receiving an alert, could you please email me and let me know.

Now, on with the reviews:

Jen: Thanks girl. So glad you liked it and sorry about the long wait.

Teresa: hey girl. Boy it's great to hear from you. Thanks so much for your praise. There's always plenty with you and I appreciate it. I know that I took a slight risk with Sess and these emotions but I figured that even he would feel something. He is rather attached to his precious western lands, after all. And hey girl, let's hope that little dream does come true one day. I certainly wouldn't mind the pay packet. hehe.

fluffychick15: thanks for the review and your patience. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Raihu: wow… that would have to be one of the most helpful reviews I've ever had. Thanks for your praise and your very well worded and very constructive criticism. As it happens, I totally agree with you on the repetition thing and I've actually gone back and revised the chapter. No big changes, just some rewording here or there. As to your enquiry about their sudden change of heart toward each other… well, let's just say it had more to do with the shock factor than anything else. There is an underlying attraction but at this stage, it's not a tangible thing. However, as you can see from this chapter, things are very much back to normal. Anyway, I'd love to know what you think.

lost somewhere: thanks for the review. Sincerest apologies on the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

mistress-koishii: wow, thanks. That's a really nice compliment. I apologise profusely for the delay in updating. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and just to let you know that you're on my update list.

Megan: thanks a lot. That's such a compliment. Sorry that you had to wait so long. Hope this chapter is as pleasing.

None: thanks for the review. Deepest apologies on the wait. I'm hoping that the updates will be more regular now.

Sesshoumarugrl: thank you. I'm so glad you like. Sorry about the wait. Hope this chapter pleases you.

Jasmine Fields: Sorry that you didn't fancy my emotion filled Sess. I guess this story might not be up your alley.

Kagomeismine: wow girl, it's great to hear from you. How are things in your front? Can't wait to see what you've done with Untamed Heart. Hey, thanks for the compliment. I definitely have an interesting plot worked out for this one. Some quite unexpected turns of events should keep you all on the edge of your seats. Anyway, I hope so. Well girl, I hope I can catch up with you soon. And good luck with the publishing project. Hope it all works out for you.

AngelMiko69: hey Jami. I've missed you heaps girl. So long since we last spoke. Well… hopefully now that life is much more quiet, I'll get online a little more, though I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. At least I've managed to finally get a chapter out. And yes, I know I'm nuts but… I just couldn't help myself. This story just wouldn't be contained. What can I say?

ptbear: wow, great to hear from you. Thanks for the reviews. You've been with me a long time now and I get quite a thrill out of hearing from you. I'm so glad this one pleased you. I hope I don't disappoint you with chapter 2. Though I think I'll be in a bit of trouble with that ending huh?

Sess-Luver-chan: thank you so much. I hope the second chapter pleases you as much. Sorry bout the wait.

Aurora-Nyte: hey DJ. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I really appreciate it. As it goes with me and my over-active imagination, there will be lots of action in this story. Hey, I really hope I catch up with you soon. I miss our chats.

MissingInAction: hey, that's the way I feel sometimes. hehe. Well… maybe the way I'd like to be is more like. Anyway, thanks for the review. I most definitely intend to finish this story.

Billy: thanks for the review and the recommendation. I quickly checked out enchanted orbs and was most impressed with the little I read. As soon as I get a couple of chapters up for my stories, I'll be heading back there to read it.

Tonomi: hey girl, thanks for your faithful reviews. Yes, those fight scenes… and to think I actually had a slight phobia about them when I first started writing fanfics. hehe.

O-Ren Ishii: thanks for the review. Funny you say that because on fanfiction-net, Sess/Kag is one of the favourite pairings. Anyway, for me it's the only pairing worth writing. Who knows, maybe further down the line… but right now, Sess/Kag is my obsession. Hey, good luck if you decide to post your stories.

Madkizzy: deepest apologies about the long wait. I hope you find this chapter just as pleasing. Thanks for the review.

Shkimomohotanfotan: well now, that's certainly a mouthful. lol. Thanks for the vote and sorry for the wait. Let me know if you like this one too.

Cygnus: hey Cyn! So nice to see you! (sighs) I guess I owe you a couple of emails huh? (cringes) Sorry for being such a bad buddy. Listen… you can beat me up later okay? And I'm glad that you like this story too. (sighs in relief) Got my work cut out for me you say? hmm (watches Cyn pacing back and forth menacingly) Well… I guess I better get on with it then.

mrs sesshy: I'm so glad that you're back girl. I really missed you. And no, the other characters will happen along later. Our main pair will have some time to themselves for a while though. Hope you like what I do with it.

inulove4eva: hey thanks, (blushing) that was such a nice compliment. Sorry I made you wait so long. I hope this chapter is as pleasing as the first.

rainthewolfdemon: hey there girl. Ooh… I see that you're mad with me again. mm, that seems to be a common event. (frowns in thought) Hey, I'll have you know, I'm not the only employing your dear Sesshy. (glares at rain) Yeah, yeah, I know… get on with it.

Kisa: Ooh, cute. I like it. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too.

catrice: ah catrice… I love it when you get mad at me. (smiles) So… you happy with the update? I'm waiting for the your next reminder. (giggles)

kagome: Wow… I'm touched by your wonderful words. Thank you so much. And I would be honoured if you would write a fic using this idea. You have no idea what a compliment it is to a writer when they inspire someone else to write a story. Yay! You go for it girl. Can't wait to see what you come up with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Let me know if you need any help with your story.


	3. The Madness Within

Chapter 3: **_The Madness Within_**

The two sentries stood to attention when they noticed the fast approach of several horsemen. They relaxed their guard as they realised that it was their troops. Both moved to the large gates and pulled them open. Their nods were barely registered by the passing riders, who seemed intent on their pursuits.

The horsemen raced quickly towards the small palace that stood in the centre of an open field and dismounted at the front steps, passing through the double doors to enter the building. Their footsteps echoed throughout the long empty hallway as they marched together, turning into a dark and rather austere reception room. They stopped before a throne that was positioned at the farthest wall of the room, bowing low to the man that sat and stared at them with piercing red eyes. The leader stepped forward, fear rising in his chest as he noticed his master's gaze sweeping over his group. He knew that his lord was searching for the prisoners. He took a steadying breath and swallowed the lump that rose in his throat.

"Sire, we have scoured the land and can find no trace of anyone."

Menomaru frowned. "What do mean, no trace?"

The soldier fidgeted nervously. "There was none left sire. The area was completely bare."

"Did you search the entire land?"

"Sire, we did as you bade. There was nothing unchecked. The only places left in which to hide are the caves and they too were empty."

Menomaru's head swung round and his sharp glance fell on the back of a woman that stood, looking out a small window. "Can you explain this?"

She turned slowly and pierced him with an equally sharp gaze before replying. "They were there. Of that, I am certain. They must have found a way out."

"You said that they were not capable of travelling great distances so quickly." He stared at her accusingly, his face contorting with rage.

"Yes, and that is true."

"They must have died then. You swore to their survival."

The woman's black hair shone with blue highlights in the sun's bright rays. Her mahogany brown eyes glittered as she chuckled in amusement, her cold features momentarily softened. She watched the moth demon closely as his wings spread threateningly behind him. Her sneer didn't waver and neither did her burning glare. Her smile widened when, with a yell of rage, he flew across the room at her. She didn't flinch, only continuing with her unwavering gaze. He stopped suddenly, inches from her, a comical look upon his face. This time, she could not contain her laughter. His ire tripled as he watched, held suspended by her powerful magic. Her laughter died as suddenly as it began and she leaned forward, her now coldly masked features mere inches from his.

"I have warned you not to take such foolish actions with me. I will not tolerate your attacks or your fowl manners." She turned dismissively and faced the awe-struck soldiers that stared at her in fright. "Send your men to search the borders. And be sure to arm yourselves well. You will face a most formidable opponent."

Menomaru raged inwardly but remained silent. He cursed the wench again as he watched his men hurry to do her bidding, vowing that she be the first to learn her lesson when he finally came into his true powers.

* * *

How long had he been sitting there? He couldn't remember. There were times when he seemed to lose all sense of reality and recede into darkest corners of his mind. 'Why? What ails me?' the sane portion of his brain questioned. 'It is your guilt which sends you mad' answered the same voice that plagued him incessantly. He stood and growled in anger as he began pacing the length of the dark cavern. 'I have nothing to feel guilty about. I destroyed my enemy.' A faint eerie laugh echoed in his head, taunting him. 'You destroyed the pitiful remains of what you call a soul.' His pacing suddenly ended as he stood breathing deep gulps of calming breaths, attempting to regain his flailing senses. His reasonable brain spoke up again. 'Something has affected me. This cannot be right.' His mind wandered back over all that had happened the last few days. 'It must have been the barrier that protected the girl and myself.' He could remember the sensations that had passed through his body at the time and now wondered if perhaps, the barrier's strange magic had not somehow, affected his head. Indeed, that would explain his hesitation in ridding himself of her, a creature he deemed worthless and below his notice. 'I must regain my senses.' 

He walked to the foot of the cave and stopped, assailed by the memories of sad eyes that showed the suffering of pain and hurt emotions. His jaws clenched as he stepped forward determinedly. 'I will not give in to this madness.' He flew from the entrance and sailed over the treetops, ignoring the urge to search the grounds below. 'You know that you want to look for her.' His growl of frustration echoed in the air around him. 'I will not search for her. She is dead.' 'Then the least you can do is give her a proper burial.' He swooped down suddenly, landing on the hard dirt between two trees. He fought the urge to slash at everything around him, assuring himself repeatedly that he had control and again, the laughter filled his head, mocking him with its taunting ring. 'I will not search for her.' 'Why?' 'It is pointless. The creatures that crawl about at night would not pass up a dead body.' He denied the sinking feeling that came with that thought. 'Deny as you will. You know that what you did was wrong.'

He finally lost his struggle and tore viciously at the trees and shrubs around him until a large clearing of stumps was formed amongst the thicket. His breath was laboured by the time his senses returned and he hung his head in defeat. Never in his life, had he lost control in this manner. He couldn't understand why it was happening. Even with the extremities of his present circumstances, it still did not make sense. He had endured many difficult situations in the past and had always maintained his ability for rational thought.

His head snapped up as a sharp pain wracked his body, sending it into spasms. He couldn't move, couldn't turn to see what had attacked him. From behind him, a sharp chuckle and the sounds of approaching footsteps drew closer. He breathed a sigh of relief when the haze lifted from his mind, feeling much like a man waking from a deep sleep. His relief soon turned to anger as he found himself imprisoned by some sort of spell.

"Well now… seems like we caught ourselves a fine one this time."

A short but rather muscular man stepped into Sesshoumaru's line of vision. His black hair sat up like a thick, dark tuft of grass and his ragged face was lined and scarred. He spat some black substance from his mouth and grinned, showing his dirty grey teeth.

"I wonder what price ye fetch."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl, keeping his face passive as he watched the man closely. 'A human!' his mind roiled at the thought that his capture was at the hands one so weak. 'How? How has he managed this?' Even in his previous state of disorientation, he should have heard or smelt them, at least. He listened to those behind him, attempting to calculate their numbers while he waited for the opportunity to strike. He knew it would come.

"How?"

The man spat more of the black goo from his mouth and grinned, gracing the demon with his stained and rotting teeth as he answered in a cocky voice.

"Easy really." He held out his hand to display a small black crystal. "Quite a bit of strong magic in this ere gem."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he focused on the small black jewel. It was unlike anything he had ever seen and he could feel its malevolent presence from where he stood, held within its grasp. A sudden shift in the atmosphere caught his attention and his ears picked up the faint sound of an arrow, slicing through air. Before his eyes could turn, a blur passed over his captor's hand, cleanly removing the small black stone. Everything stilled as the squat man before him gasped and raised his fear-stricken eyes. An evil smirk passed briefly over Sesshoumaru's face. His mind puzzled the mystery of the arrow as his claws lengthened, his fangs sharpening and growing in preparation for battle. In the blink of an eye, he tore at the man's throat, smirking in pleasure at the look of shock that he received.

The silence lengthened as those around them stared on in horror, their startled gasps whispering through the trees. They watched their comrade raise his hand, grabbing at the gaping wound in his throat, in an attempt to staunch the heavy flow of blood. He dropped to his knees and fell forward, laying face down in the fast growing puddle of his own life sustaining fluid. They stood paralysed for seconds more, before the tall demon's movements brought them back to life. A mixture of emotions, from fear to outrage, swept through the group and their swords were drawn in one collective motion as they swarmed the waiting beast.

Sesshoumaru went into immediate action, slashing and clawing at everything in his path. To his surprise, he sensed many mortals pouring from the sheltering trees. 'So, the bastard was not entirely stupid.' He knew that his fight had just become more interesting. With a deadly smirk, he drew his poison whip and sent a powerful electrical current around him, in a circular motion that wiped out the first line of the onslaught. Replacing the whip with his sword, he sliced through the necks of the next four men who stepped within his reach. His mind stayed alert to those behind him as he continued to move with great speed between the figures in his path. Bodies dropped in quick succession, until all that stood before him were no more. He spun around to deal his justice on those at his rear and froze in surprise. Twenty or so bodies littered the ground, their life fluids slowly draining from a multitude of wounds.

His eyes lifted quickly and scanned the surrounding forest, his nose searching for any trace of a scent. 'Nothing.' A slight frown marred his brow as he continued to stare through the trees. Someone had obviously assisted him but why? A tightening sensation squeezed at his chest and he gasped as stupid idea teased at his mind. 'No' he countered adamantly before the thought could form. 'She is dead. She could not have survived that attack.' He turned sharply and looked at the men that lay on the ground. 'It is more likely that the slave traders have made themselves some deadly enemies.' With one last contemptuous glare, he raised his head and walked calmly from the mess.

* * *

He was back in his world of madness once more, staring unseeingly at the grey walls around him as the voices continued to whisper in his head. Since the previous day's events, he had one more thought to join the many strange and disturbing ones that already haunted him. His feet shuffled along the hard stone surface as he moved to stand in the cave's entrance, staring down at the forest with searching eyes. 'She is dead' his mind yelled in rage as he realised his actions. 'She is dead and I am glad. My vengeance is served.' A hollow laugh taunted him, earning a ferocious growl in response. As the last echoes of his ire faded into the distance, he calmed his raging blood and moved silently back into the dark cavern. He dragged himself towards his favourite wall and slid down its cold surface until he sat with his feet stretched out before him. A deep sigh that was a mixture of anger, frustration and some other emotion he could not quite identify, passed listlessly through his lips. As hard as he tried, he couldn't lift the insanity that threatened to take over his mind. How long he sat on that cold stone floor, he had no idea. He wasn't even aware of which moment that sleep chose to claim him. His mind had given in. 

The darkness surrounded him; pitch black, silent and calm. He relished its soothing peace, taking deep breaths of sweet relief as he felt its effects seeping through his body. After the past few days of tormented thoughts and emotions, he welcomed the balm to his raw nerves as a babe welcomed the loving touch of a mother's hand. Sudden warmth flared in front of him and he could see a faint glow of light from behind his closed eyelids. He knew he should open them to investigate but felt reluctant to do so. That would mean an end to his peace, a thought that was most unwelcomed. However, the light was rather persistent, brightening to a blinding pitch that omitted such intense heat, he had no choice but to acknowledge its presence. He blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust his sight as he struggled to sit up. To his relief, the glare slowly faded to a soft glow. His eyes narrowed as they focused on the blur at the centre of the waning light. Five figures materialised, taking the shape of women that somehow seemed familiar to him. He squinted and leaned forward as his mind sailed through the past, searching for a memory.

A soft chuckle filled the silence, causing his eyes to widen. His body tensed as the haunting sound filled him with dread. He hated that sound, the sound of madness. His breath hitched as one figure stepped forward and stood a short distance from him. He looked closely at the face of the woman, trying once more to recall the moment of association.

"You have forgotten me so soon my lord."

Suddenly, his mind stopped on the precise time. 'No' he denied in shock. 'It cannot be. They are… dead.' He blinked and peered through the surrounding darkness then back at the figures before him.

"Is this a dream?"

"Yes and no."

He stared at the woman closest to him, the one he had killed just before the destructive wave had swept through the west. She smiled as though she knew his thoughts.

"You are indeed in a sleep, one which we induced. We brought you here for a reason."

His eyes narrowed as he stared silently into her steady gaze before replying. "And what precisely would that reason be?"

"Duty my lord"

Sesshoumaru frowned, unable to comprehend her meaning. 'What does her duty have to do with me?' He started wondering if they were there to kill him. 'Are they responsible for my recent state of mind? Why then, did they not just finish their work? They had plenty of opportunities.' Then he remembered his mysterious ally and felt more confusion. 'Was this their work as well? Are they playing with my sanity?'

The haunting laughter filled his head again and his eyes flashed to the woman before him. "Are you the one who has tampered with my mind?"

"Relax my lord. All shall be explained to you." She smiled. "My name is Margarai and these are my sisters."

His eyes flicked to the women behind her and back. He was rather surprised at the gentle warmth that flowed from all of them. Did they harbour no grudge against him? He certainly did, against their kind. 'Why does she smile? In her shoes, I would attack, not make conversation.' A picture of the girl's pleading face came to mind. Even after all he had done to her and her people, she had still wanted to stay with him. That was one of the things that had plagued his mind continuously. He couldn't understand the seemingly instant trust she had placed in him. One moment they were enemies, attempting to kill each other and then suddenly, she was clinging to him as though he her life depended on it. He came out of his thoughts to find the young woman waiting patiently for his attention. He frowned at her, finally deciding to take control of their interrogation.

"What does your duty have to do with me?"

She smiled gently at him. "Unfortunately, it now lies in your hands."

"What in the hell are you talking about? How can your duty lie in my hands? I have no idea what this duty is to start with." A frustrated growl escaped him. "You make no sense."

'Curse it all!' he flared inwardly. 'Is there no end to this madness?' He started wondering if in fact, he had died that day. Maybe this is my hell. First, to be saddled with his greatest foe, and then to suffer the haunting presence of her dead sisters could surely mean only one thing. He was indeed atoning for his sins. A string of giggles brought him back to awareness again.

Margarai stepped closer to the confused demon. "I assure you my lord, you are most definitely of the living world."

Sesshoumaru frowned as his suspicions were confirmed. "You can read my thoughts."

"I apologise. I do not mean to be so intrusive." Margarai released a sigh as she sat on a large boulder near the demon lord. "Perhaps it is best that I explain our duty to you. We, my sisters and I are guardians to Kagome, the girl you brought here. A long time ago, we were forced to leave our home because of a threat to her life. We were bound to her before our departure. While she lives, our souls cannot leave the earth. However, I'm sure that you see our dilemma. Without our earthly bodies, we can no longer provide her the kind of protection that she needs."

An incredulous gasp escaped Sesshoumaru. "And you think that I will step in and simply take over your role? You are highly mistaken."

Margarai smiled gently. "I am afraid you leave us no choice my lord. Had you not taken our lives, we would not be placing this task upon you."

"You speak as though I have no say in the matter." He scoffed as he stood abruptly and began pacing. "I will not nurse a grown woman, do you hear? I will have nothing to do with this."

His tirade ended abruptly when a thought crept into his head. "Why are we having this conversation anyway? She is dead."

Margarai gave him a look of understanding. "I think you know in your heart that that's not true."

"Damn it all to hell!" he exploded in a fit of rage. "I killed her with my own bare hands! Don't you think that I would know!"

"Tell me then, why do you stare into the trees expectantly? Why do you fight with the urge to search for her?"

He was teetering on the edge of the madness again. Thoughts raced through his head so fast that he couldn't grab on to one, let alone make sense of them all. Never in his life, had Sesshoumaru wanted to run away from something so badly. The confusing swarm of emotions that entered his body was mind-numbing and stimulating at once. 'Emotions' he spat the thought out. 'Since when do I suffer from foolish emotions?' He almost groaned aloud in frustration as an intense wave of warmth washed through his chest. His face twisted into a mask of revulsion. 'How disgusting.'

"How do you do this?" His angry glare pierced the one closest to him. "How do you produce these feelings within my body?"

Margarai's head shook firmly. "We are not responsible for more than your thoughts."

He frowned at her angrily. "Then how do you explain the fact that I now have emotions I should not feel?"

The young woman frowned a moment in thought before answering. "I am not certain but I think that it would most likely be from Kagome's barrier. She has the ability to heal. That destructive force triggered those powers, so when you came into contact with it, it would have tried to heal whatever ailed you."

This piece of information only seemed to incite the demon lord further. As she watched his eyes harden, Margarai decided that there was only one way to deal with this youkai.

"Regardless of your feelings, what's done is done. I am certain that if you try, you can achieve your hardened state of heart once more. However my lord, the fact remains that you are now responsible for the welfare of our charge." She waited to see his reaction, knowing already what it would be.

"Like hell I am!" he roared in anger. "I have no obligation to any of you and certainly not to the murderer of my family."

"I fear that you are gravely mistaken in this matter sir." Margarai's tone suddenly went cold. "I have known Kagome since she was born. She would not participate in a senseless slaughter. She fights only in defence."

"And you think that I would believe you? You are her ally and most likely had a hand in it."

"Believe what you will. It is irrelevant. The fact remains that you now have our duty to perform and you will do it."

Sesshoumaru stared at her incredulously. "What makes you think that I will bow down to your demands?"

"The fact that you so dislike the state of mind you have recently been in is one reason."

His eyes narrowed, his anger rising another notch. "So, you are responsible for that."

"As will I continue to be, if you do not take responsibility."

A massive growl escaped him as he lunged forward, his claws flying through her yet touching nothing. He blinked and stepped back a couple of paces, attempting to regain some composure. 'Damn. What is wrong with me? Why can I not control these reactions?' His frustration grew as he struggled with himself. His hard-earned self-discipline was abandoning him when he needed it the most but hell, how was he to tolerate this kind treatment? 'How dare she order me around and threaten me? Nobody does that without paying the price.'

"Consider the debt paid. You cannot kill us twice. Now…" She stood and looked him in the eye. "The choice is yours. You can do your duty and guard Kagome or, we can continue to keep you company through these long and lonely hours. But understand this demon lord, if you take too long in accepting your responsibilities, Kagome could end up in the wrong hands. If this happens, I guarantee you that what you saw in the west will be nothing in comparison to what will come."

'What will come' he thought in puzzlement. 'How could anything be worse than that, which flattened the west?' Before he could voice his thoughts, the woman spoke again.

"Do not take too long in accepting your duty, demon lord. Time is running out."

The glow of light began to dim, their figures fading into nothing. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, irritated at their sudden departure. 'They expect me to guard this girl but tell me nothing of the circumstances. What wrong hands do they not want her to fall into?' A hiss of breath suddenly escaped through his clenched teeth. 'Why in hell am I thinking about it?' He had no intention of obeying their orders. He gave commands. He did not heed to them. 'How do I wake from this cursed dream?'

He sat up suddenly, breathing deeply as he looked around. For the first time in days, his gaze was clear. He looked at the deep slashes that covered every surface of the cave's wall. He almost grimaced as he remembered the incident that led to his loss of control. He swallowed and pushed down the sensation in his chest, feeling relieved as they slowly ebbed, until the words spoken in his dream came back to haunt him.

"Do not take too long in accepting your duty, demon lord. Time is running out."

His temper swelled instantly but this time, he held his composure. He breathed easily as he quelled the intrusive emotion, secretly glad to have his mind back. 'It was nothing more than a stupid dream.' He would not waste any more of his time on it. Rising gracefully to his feet, he stretched his cramped muscles and walked towards the cave's entrance. He stood at the lip of its opening, peering down into the trees below. Irritation pressed in on him as he realised what he was doing. His teeth clenched but he allowed no more than that reaction. 'Enough of this petty behaviour. I did not train long and hard in the discipline of my blood to ignore it now.' His cold mask firmly in place, he sailed down to the forest floor. 'It is time that I start heading north.' The southern regions in the Lands of East were not habitable, hence the few encounters thus far. However, they provided little in the way of sustenance and housing. Although Sesshoumaru was a demon with much experience at roughing in the wild, he still liked his creature comforts. Ignoring the urge to search for something he knew no longer existed, he made his way determinedly through the thick cover of trees.

The hours stretched before him as the sun's harsh rays penetrated through the leaves and branches above. He ignored the question of his decision to walk, rather than take to the air with the speed of flight. 'The chances of discovery are greater up there. I will not take the risk' he reasoned, ignoring the voice that said otherwise. He had no idea of what he was to face. The only information he had of these lands was from those who had previously journeyed through it, and from those accounts, there was much danger to encounter here. His father had always maintained a strict code of conduct for the youkai of the west and if any had dared to ignore his rules, punishment was instantly met. The creatures of this realm were an entirely different matter. He suppressed a sigh of impatience, annoyed that he was explaining his behaviour, even if it was to himself. Sesshoumaru never made excuses or sought forgiveness for his deeds. He did what he had to, regardless of what others said and thought. In fact, he couldn't think of a time when he had ever stopped to think of his actions or regret them, usually because they were well thought out. 'No, this is obviously still an effect from the strange happenings of late.' He studiously avoided any thoughts of the girl, not allowing the voice of suggestion that stated his intentions as other than he acknowledged. 'Admit it' they plagued him. 'You search for her, even now.' Stemming the hiss of irritation, he quickened his strides. He silently thanked whichever powers concerned for the fact that his senses remained in tact. He could not bear the strange feeling of losing control again.

His eyes narrowed as his senses picked up a sudden movement nearby. He felt the spike of his blood. 'Something approaches.' His head turned slowly as he tested the air. 'Something very powerful.' Moving silently between the trees, he breathed deeply as he pulled his energy inwards. He focused his mind, relaxing his body and lowering all vital signs that could indicate his presence. His scent faded into non-existence, his heart lowering at the same swift pace as his youki. His stillness was echoed by forest around him, all frozen in anticipation. A sudden movement in the air beside him caused his head to swing round quickly, eyes scanning the bushes and trees. He felt nothing to indicate another presence. 'What in the hell…' His eyes moved left and right, darting in between each tree as he continued to monitor the approaching power. It was still some distance away. Then suddenly, it disappeared as though it had never been. He started to wonder if he might still be caught up in the madness that had earlier gripped his mind then deduced this unlikely, due to the fact that his senses were still functioning and his head was clear. 'Then what is near me?' He knew that something was definitely there. For just the briefest moment, he'd felt it. Suddenly, his senses whirled, his youki rising and falling in erratic bursts. Eyes blinking rapidly, he staggered forward and leaned against the nearest tree as he struggled to breathe. His mind couldn't even form a thought as a numbing sensation slowly took hold of it. A noise vaguely penetrated his hearing but he could do little to discern its source.

'Horses' he finally identified the sound that was suddenly much too close. 'How? How is this possible?' Again his head swirled with a dizzying intensity that brought him to his knees. His pulse raced and his blood pumped at a frantic rate. His inner beast struggled within its confines, craving release but try as it might, it couldn't move, trapped by the power of some potent form of magic. A flurry of motion drew his attention and he caught a glimpse of the prancing hooves that belonged to several mounted horses. His mind cleared and he found himself standing before a large troop of soldiers. A fierce growl of warning rose from his throat, echoing within the quiet stillness of the forest.

"Demon" a soldier separated from the others and brought his horse forward. "We mean you no harm. We are searching for six human girls. Have you seen them?"

Piercing gold eyes stared into the soldier's. "Release me and your death shall be swift."

Another soldier moved forward, stopping beside his comrade. "You heard demon. Answer the question."

Sesshoumaru concealed his curiosity as he stared unblinkingly at the pair. His mind went back to his dream. 'Maybe it was more than a mere dream after all.' Could it be possible that the girl really was alive? 'You know that she is' his mind answered instantly. If this was so then what did these youkai that dared to call him demon, want with her? He also realised that they apparently had no knowledge of her sisters' deaths. The puzzle intrigued him.

The horses before him danced nervously. "He will not cooperate. We should kill him."

The first frowned as he stared thoughtfully at Sesshoumaru. "I have told you demon that if you help us, we will release you unharmed."

The second rider growled impatiently. "Do not be a fool. He will kill us all the moment we free him. Let us end it now, while we still can."

Sesshoumaru waited, his breath held as the silence lengthened. He knew that if they decided to kill him that there was little he could in defence. The magic that held him was too powerful to fight. All they had to do was increase its effects until he was once more reduced to the mass of swirling senses as before and he would be helpless to their onslaught.

With a reluctant nod, the first soldier dismounted and drew his sword. Several of his comrades joined him as he moved closer to the demon. They ignored the fierce growl that the youkai released and continued to advance, all wary as they felt the massive rise of his youki. The leader turned and nodded to one at the rear.

Sesshoumaru looked to see a soldier holding up a small black jewel. 'Again, this damned stone. What in the hell is it?' The thought stopped as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed his senses. He braced himself for the coming attack and waited. Nothing… nothing but the smell of blood came to his awareness. Eyes opening, he took in the sight before him. On the ground lay four dead soldiers, their blood spilling from the deep slashes on their throats. 'How…" The question was wiped from his mind as chaos suddenly filled the small area. Soldiers leapt madly from their horses, swords drawn and aimed at the tall youkai in anger. He couldn't believe his eyes. Where had they come from? There were so many that he wondered how he had missed their presence. 'That damned stone. It is responsible for their concealment.' He watched the first swell of soldiers that came towards him, frustrated to find that he was still trapped by magic. He struggled against it as they drew closer. To his astonishment, a strong wind passed before him, leaving a trail of death in its wake. He stilled and blinked in confusion at the sight. The noises and movement increased around him, as he remained frozen to the spot. He watched in fascinated silence as the wind whipped around the youkai, dropping them easily. A loud yell turned his attention to the rear of the fray, his eyes widening as he noticed the strange weapon that was held between two soldiers and aimed directly at him. He almost laughed at their panic-stricken faces. 'The fools think that I am responsible for the attack.' Time slowed as he watched the arrow leave the strange crossbow, a dark light swirling around it and growing at an alarming rate. By the time it was near him, the size of the black energy dwarfed him immensely. He gasped when a brightly glowing figure materialised before him, spreading its arms as a surge of power rushed from its body. He stared in amazement as the light covered the immediate area and intensified. A warm and sizzling energy ran over his body and he braced himself for pain. The smell and sounds of death filled his senses as the light became so intense that his eyes could no longer take its brightness. It disappeared instantly. He blinked as his sight slowly returned. A gasp of surprise escaped him as he watched the glow fade from the figure. It swayed and staggered forward then dropped to the ground in a dead faint. 'It is her' he stared in amazement at the girl he brought with him from the west.

**_-_**

Kikyou's cold eyes flashed as she felt the surge of power. She turned quickly and strode from the room. Within minutes, she stood before the moth demon.

"I know where she is."

Menomaru's eyes narrowed on her. "You are certain?"

A nod was his only reply. He turned to his retainer, giving orders to summon his generals before turning back to the woman before him. His eyes wandered momentarily over her lush curves before he drew his attention back to the matter at hand.

"So, where exactly is she?"

Kikyou moved to a large map that was laid out on a table in one corner of the room. Her finger went straight to an area on the northern borderlands.

"She is here."

"You are certain of this?"

Kikyou smirked coldly at him. "I am not the incompetent one."

Turning on her heels, she ignored the warning growl and walked quietly from the room, leaving an angry and very frustrated demon to watch her retreating back.

**_-_**

Sesshoumaru crawled towards the crumpled. 'How is it possible? She should be dead.' His hand moved forward, reaching towards her. He hissed in irritation and quickly snatched it back. Standing to his feet, he stared down at her pale features. She looked so small and helpless, her face half buried in the dried leaves that covered the ground. He suffered a moment of indecision, struggling to ignore the feelings of guilt at the thought of walking away and leaving her behind. 'I owe her nothing. She still remains my enemy.' The hollow ache in his chest would not leave him. 'She saved you. How can you abandon her?' He growled and turned away, fully intending to leave. As he took the first few steps from her, a sudden haze entered his mind. He cursed adamantly as it proceeded to wipe away his senses, reducing him to the crazed state that he had previously endured. 'No… I will not succumb to this madness again.'

"Do you really think that you have a choice in this?" a familiar voice haunted him.

He looked around to find nothing. A taunting laugh was now ringing in his head, playing havoc with his thoughts. He tried to walk forward but found himself staggering over a large, fallen branch. He fell to his knees and struggled to stay upright.

"What do want from me?" he growled out angrily.

"You owe her your life. You cannot just leave her here like this."

His body shook with the intensity of his struggles. "I owe her nothing."

"You are wrong demon lord. She has saved your life but three times now. Once the day of the west's destruction, another was at the attack of the slave traders and now this. You owe her."

"I will not be responsible for her!"

"You have no choice! Unless you want to remain in the state that you are in, you will help her demon lord!"

The anger in the voice was plainly clear. He hovered again, on the brink of indecision. He wanted nothing more to do with the girl but knew that he could not continue this way. It would most assuredly lead to his demise. Frustration overwhelmed him once more. He was now forced into a course of action that went against everything he felt.

"What is your decision demon lord? Unfortunately you do not have much time. In helping you, she has made her presence known to those who would use her for their greed. They will soon come for her."

Sesshoumaru felt a strange tightening sensation in his chest. He frowned slightly as he tried to rid himself of its disturbing presence. 'Why should I care of what befalls her? She is not my responsibility.' He gritted his teeth as his head swam with a thousand echoing voices that ranted their madness at once. He breathed deeply and waited until it subsided. A helpless feeling of resignation settled within him. There was no way around this. He would have to take the girl with him. He could not tolerate a moment more of this madness. It was all just too strange for his peace of mind. He needed to be in control. He could not exist otherwise. Heaving a sigh of defeat, he finally relented.

"Fine… I will do it. I will take the girl with me but only as far as the nearest human village."

"We will accept this for now."

His brow wore a frown of irritation. "There is no negotiation. It is this or nothing."

"You have no time for discussions now demon lord. The enemy will be upon you soon."

His head cleared and his senses returned. He stood to his feet and breathed, carefully adjusting his weight as the feeling returned to legs. Slowly turning, he looked down at the limp figure that lay in the same place, unmoving. He hesitated, reluctance filling him at the thought of what he had to do. He still harboured his suspicious grudge and was loathe to touch her again. Taking deep a breath, he stepped forward until he stood beside her. He took one last frowning look at her prone figure before bending, reluctance pushed aside, and lifting her into his arms. His gaze averted from her beautiful slumbering features, he summoned his energy beneath him and took to the air in flight.

* * *

**AN**: Wow, finally finished. This chapter gave me so much trouble. I can't believe it. I knew how I wanted it to sound but just couldn't get it that way. (sighs) Oh well, it's done now and hopefully to everyone's approval. 

Guys, I know that you've had quite a wait for this chapter and that some of you have wondered if I'm giving the story away. Well, I'm not. I fully intend to write this to completion. As I've said before, I really love this story and I'm looking forward to getting into it properly. The trouble is that at the moment, I'm juggling three stories at once and finding it quite annoying, to be honest. So, I've decided to narrow it down to one at a time. This means that I'll be focusing on my other story "When Two Paths Entwine" until it's done. I've chosen this story for two reasons. One, it's the readers' favourite and two; it's the shortest of the three stories. That doesn't mean that I won't continue this one, it just means that you won't get as many chapters until the other is done. Once I've finished WTPE, I'll concentrate on this story.

Anyone who doesn't receive author alerts and would like to know when I update, leave your email address in your review and I'll email you when I post my chapters.

Now for the reviews,

The Black Cat: Hey don't worry girl, I'm never far away. Probably just caught up in life again. But I promise you, I'll always return with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

DarkMystic: Oh wow thanks Mina. That's such a lovely compliment. And as you see from this chapter, Kags is fine. You really didn't think I'd kill her off straight away, did you? lol.

Arryelle: Hey girl, a thousand apologies to you. I told you that you'd have this chapter ages ago and never got finished. By the way, did you receive the preview I sent you? I was hoping it would keep you until the chapter was up. (grins cheekily) Thanks so much for the lovely compliment. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Ashley: Thanks! I'm hoping to provide you with more soon.

TAJE: (giggles) yeah I know what you mean Teresa. And so true girl, Sess does not know anything but rude. lol. Well, at least now our happy couple are reunited and the fun shall begin. Hehe. The mysteries will unfold as the chapters continue and I promise that you'll get all the answers to your questions.

Kut u Up: lol yeah, I am rather bad for my extra long chapters. Unfortunately, it's rather necessary to help you guys fully understand the plot. I'll try to keep it interesting though, so I don't bore you too much. I've got your story in my list and will try to get round to reading it soon. Thanks so much for the review.

Cygnus: Hey Cyn, long time no speak. How's it going girl? (frowns) Beat me up? What for now? Huh? Cliffie? (scrolls back to previous chapter) Dang, now how did that get in there? That's not like me. I mean… since when do I end chapters with a cliffie? Soooo… are you going to kill me for the long wait too? hehe.

2 Souls 1 Body Half-Girl: You know, I'm still trying to figure out which half of you is the girl. Wow, thanks for the praise. Sorry that I made you wait so long. As soon as I finish WTPE, I'll focus most of my attention on this story.

rainthewolfdemon: How's it going girl? Nice plushie. And hey, I made Kags speech that way deliberately. Remember that she grew up from age eight, in a peasant village. But don't worry, she'll go back to normal later, when her memories come to her.

Marquel: Hey girl, how are you? And yeah, sorry about that. I know you guys must be really curious but I promise you that I'll answer your questions as the story unfolds. Clever little cookie you. Yes, as you can see by this chappie, Kikyou is indeed the villainous double that killed Sess's family. Hope you like.

Catrice: hehe. What would I do without you girl? (scratches head) hmm, I'm not really sure what Sess's problem is. Must be that time of month again. lol. Ah, another clever girl. Man… I have the smartest readers out. Yep, enters Kikyou the villain.

Adrianna: Hey girl, thanks for the reviews. I checked on that double notice thing and yep… I had you in there as both Adrianna and Princess Maura. (smiles) See how much I love you girl. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next update.

kagome: Wow, thanks babe. That's one of the loveliest compliments I've ever received. And no, I promise that I'll finish this story. Most of my readers prefer my other story, so… for the time being that one will get most of my attention. As soon as it's finished, I'll work more on this one. I can't wait to see what you come up with. And it's a real shame about Animespiral but trust me girl, you're not the only one who has hassles with it. Must be something in the site. Well good luck.

gab: Hey thanks. I hope this chapter meets with your approval as well. Let me know.

moonpriness888: Why thank you so much. Sorry to say, but the chapters will be slow to come until I've finished one of my other stories. And in answer to your question, well… as you can see this chapter the villain is Kikyou. You'll find out more later.

name is not important: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully the end won't be too, too far away.

Miko's Sorrow: Oh girl! You didn't really think that I'd kill of our heroine, did you? Man, that would make it the shortest, non-event ever. lol. No, our girl Kagome will not fold so easily. Yes, that little problem with unwanted inspirations unexpectedly popping in is a constant source of distraction for me. lol. Well thanks for all your reviews and I'll try to not keep you hanging so long next time.

shan: Aww girl, I'm sorry for the wait but I'm trying to fix the problem. Thanks for reviewing.

diorgirly: Wow thanks. I'm so glad you like. Sorry for the hold-up. Unfortunately I have another fic taking up most of my time for now, but hopefully soon, I'll finish it and concentrate more on this one.

none: Hey sorry for the wait. I'll try and get my other story done quickly so I can write more of this one. Thanks for the review.

Rone M Daen: Hi girl. Are you still not receiving my alerts? I've checked your email address and it's correct. I've also checked the last alerts and your email address was in it. I didn't receive any failure notifications, which I usually do if the message didn't go through. I'll pay particular attention to the next alert but I was wondering if you might have a junk mail or bulk folder that might be collecting it. I've had quite a few of these cases. Just let me know. Well, I'm sure this chappie answered those questions of yours, if not then ask away. Thanks for all your reviews. See you next update.

Jazzy: Hi girl. Thanks for all your reviews and lovely compliments. I promise you that I'll keep up with the stories. See you next chapter.

Emowyen: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story and I'll try to update as soon as I've written a chapter or two to my other two stories.

devlzcut: lol. I'm so sorry to frustrate you. Unfortunately the wait isn't so much to do with the length of my chapters. I have two other stories that I'm working on as well as this one. One of them is more popular with the readers and I tend to write more chapters to that one than the other two. As soon as I've finished that one, this story will get most of my attention. Bear with, I promise you that it'll be worth the wait. I have lots planned for this fic.

ptbear: I know that I've probably caused a lot of you some concern but I promise you that it will all work out just the way we all expect it to. Thanks for the reviews and sorry to make you wait so long.

Aurora-Nyte: Hey DJ. It looks like you've managed to catch up with some reading. lol. Wish I could say the same. Ah well, no point in crying about it. One day I'll attack that growing list of 'to read'. And what was that you say? Kags kicking Sess's butt? Hmm. Not such a bad idea. (grins mischievously)

Well folks, that's all for now. I'll see you all next chapter. Thanks for reading.

Babs


End file.
